marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Taipan (Owen Martins)
A basketball player for the Cairns Taipans, Owen Martins became known for his aggressive conduct both on and off of the court before he was banned from playing. Looking to take out his anger elsewhere he took the handle Taipan and became a free lance assassin that mostly worked in the Asia Pacific region. History Pre Marvel 2000 Owen Martins excelled in basketball, and was offered the position as point guard by the Cairns Taipans which he accepted. However it soon became clear that Owen was too aggressive for the game, spending more time on the bench for contact and arguing with officials then on the court. This behaviour extended to time outside the game, with a number of charges for aggravated assault and GBH levelled at Martins, leading to his dismissal only five months after being signed. Sometime later a number of assassination attempts were made on the basketball team by an individual calling himself the Taipan. A Silver Streak The Taipan was one of the patrons present at the Hanged Man when Zawadi and Rosetta Stone arrived looking for the former leader of the Wanderers known as Outback. While the patrons didn't seem to mind costumed heroes in their bar, they got angry when the super villain Boomerang was mentioned, leading them to attack the newcomers. Pairing up with Mr Crook, Taipan managed to stun Rosetta Stone, only to realise that it was a holographic double seconds before being stunned by the real Rosetta Stone. Later on Outback mentioned that Taipan was the only serious merc in the place and that he had got what he deserved. Serpents in Mandripoor Despite being defeated by the Agents of Argent, Taipan was offered a position in the Serpent Society, and was part of the hit team sent to guard a shipment of intangible warheads stolen from RAID by Baintronics. After coming to blow with the Crossfire Crew, Taipan managed to be the last member of the society standing and took the Enforcer hostage in attempt to regain momentum. Unfortunately for him, the Spear was willing to risk his teammates life and killed Taipan with one of the warheads he had been hired to protect. Powers and Abilities Taipan has the strength and fitness of a man of his age who takes part in moderate high energy exercise. Paraphernalia Taipan wore a ballistic armour costume painted matte black to reduce any damage from his struggling victims, as well as a black bandana with a shark tooth pattern that was meant to make him look more intimidating. On the offensive side of things Taipan was armed with a pair of wrist gauntlets that fired superheated flachettes at his foes, but could be swapped out for a grapple line as well as needles tipped with the venom of the costal taipan. Appearances * Project Argent Vol 1 - 2 * Villains for Hire Vol 1 - 19 Trivia Taipan is an original character found only in Marvel 2000 and as such has no current counterpart in actual Marvel canon. Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Serpent Society Members Category:Assassins Category:Elite Marksmen Category:Known Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original Characters (Marvel 2000)